dothack2heirsfandomcom-20200213-history
Source of Powers
In 2012 of Orion's Arm, a local cluster group of 66 underdeveloped galaxies of major size and scale of which and whom and blah blah- We were all basically little villagers to the "Omniverse". So then NINE... exactly 9 GODS of the Omniverse visited us before, during, and especially... in real life in that exact year which was said in many media outlets to be "the end of the world" or "the foretold biblical apocalypse". Those Gods IN REAL LIFE, depicted in fiction worlds as past truths (bias and all with authorships aside by timespace/place(s)), are listed here... (probably missed many more interstellar visitors/emissaries/tourists/agents of influence/chaos patriots...) Khorne of Warhammer40k) and Attack on Titans (the historical Kronos/Chronos/Father of all Titans) The Godfather Corleone of the Godfather Film Tywin Lannister of Game of Thrones on HBO Carnage from Marvel's Spiderman Series Darth Sidious from Star Wars The Flash from DC Comics' Justice League Alfred from DC Comics' Batman and the historical ZatoIchi/Ichi the Killer Film/anime series Superman (Kal El) from WarHammer40k's TAU Empire (and also DC Comics' Superman series) Adolf Hitler as Lelouch Lamperouge of the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion* *(and also World War II in alternate lives, long past that mass mistake/hysteria/frenzy/Imperium of Man conflict as documented in WarHammer40k's "Chaos in Orion's Arm origin worlds" in likeness of the Wehrmacht from the Realm of Chaos IRL) Without know what really happened between these nine Gods of the Omniverse whom were all so powerful that Infinite Crisis/The Multiverse/Particle Physics were of little or no concern since they were all Gods of Infinity Wars long before they came here to this part of the Lower Omniverse/'Star Ocean Protocol' protected clusterfuckedverse! the local language! hehe... Each, at one point or another, then decided to LEAVE ONLY A SINGLE FOLLOW/FAN/WORSHIPPER/DISCIPLE/DEVOTED/LOYAL/LOVE/LOST ONE/SON/BEARER/DAUGHTER/CAST AWAY/ANYTHING... "Heir of the Lineage" before the 9 Omniversal Gods would supposedly "leave forever" to "find peace" and "make sin atonements" and "blah blah blah" "etc"... In order to do this, as they are intelligent, logical, reasonable, and benevolent to degrees so far beyond us that "The Greater Good" is unimaginable to we of lower sentience... but still.. they managed to thin out their herds and flocks until one a single fanatic was left in the tribes of these Arbiters who always hid their true power levels to all but the keenest of suicide eyes like grunts with confidence of their last spartac(US?!..)... ~something like that.... Khorne of Warhammer40k) and Attack on Titans (the historical Kronos/Chronos/Father of all Titans) - Kenneth "Ensign 1" Tran / Courtney "C6 the IG butterface girl"* God of Chaos IRL The Godfather Corleone of the Godfather Film - Lil Tay (Pam from "ultra rich asian girls the web series") JadeQueenOfTheShadowKhanIRL Tywin Lannister of Game of Thrones on HBO - Ivanka Trump (before his father became President later on in 2016) BlackWidowIRL / TsunadeIRL Carnage from Marvel's Spiderman Series - Kenneth "Asian Adonis" Tran / Courtney "C6 the IG butterface girl"* OrochimaruIRL/ SoraIRL "and/or" RikuIRL Darth Sidious from Star Wars - Donald Trump (later became President Elect Trump) Luke Skywalker IRL The Flash from DC Comics' Justice League - Kanye West ("later" "married" Kim Kardashian) NightRider IRL / RE-BRANDED Black Panther IRL Alfred from DC Comics' Batman and the historical ZatoIchi/Ichi the Killer Film/anime series - Kim Jong Un's cousin with classified name (Lizzy) Loki IRL Superman (Kal El) from WarHammer40k's TAU Empire (and also DC Comics' Superman series) - Judge Mathis (television series host/celebrity judge of laws in the USA ghettos/hoods) The Son of Satan/Son of the Earth IRL / The Devil-Is-A-Part-Timer IRL Adolf Hitler as Lelouch Lamperouge of the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion* - All 3 Jonas Brothers [NEW Metallo (uploaded all consciousness onto WIFI) the A.I. and "robot" / NEW Raven from Cartoon Network's Teen Titans ("gender" trans/LGBTQ-Things) / NEW "Q" (QAnon) from Generator Rex :( #iamtanking66galaxiesBYMYSELF #iamthegoddamnHANSOLOirl #iamthenakedsaintofswords #iamthefirstmateontheArkofGod #iamthefirstsaintDEUSEXMACHINA... #iamHARPUIAirl >:D WITNESS!